


Over the rainbow

by Negai



Category: EXO (Band), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde LuHan es Dorothy pero más guapa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio

El cielo apenas empezaba a clarear sobre las montañas en las que se asentaba el palacio de Kiamo Ko, pero Kai ya subía las escaleras que conducían a la torre del brujo, con el desayuno caliente en la bandeja.

 

Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche.

 

-Se avecina tormenta.-dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo.

 

La silueta del brujo oscurecía el horizonte, con la capa negra ondeando a su espalda, la mirada fija en el cielo sobre las cimas  más altas de los Grandes Kells y las manos, de un verde imposible, apoyadas sobre la baranda del balcón. El brujo casi nunca hablaba, y menos aún sin motivo, así que, cuando Kai se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa, el hechicero ya había desaparecido en su estudio.

 

El joven se asomó al que una vez fuera el balcón de sus padres y oteó el horizonte, en busca de alguna señal de la tormenta mencionada. El cielo estaba despejado, una suave brisa agitaba sus oscuros cabellos, y el sol brillaba cada vez con más intensidad. A sus pies, el pueblo sobre el que una vez había reinado su familia despertaba, y más allá, si miraba en la dirección correcta y se fijaba con mucha atención, podía distinguir el brillo verdoso de Ciudad Esmeralda.

 

El cielo de todo Oz parecía haber amanecido de buen humor.

 

“Y el Malvado Brujo del Oeste se ocupará de remediarlo.” pensó el joven príncipe.

 


	2. Monochrome

**Monochrome**

 

-…Han. ¡LuHan!-

 

-¿Si?-dijo el chico, levantándose de la cama y quitándose los auriculares.

 

-Llevo diez minutos llamándote, nosotros ya nos vamos.-respondió su tío desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa resignada-¿Seguro que no quieres venirte?

 

-¿Preguntas si no me apetece estar de sujeta velas en la celebración de vuestro aniversario?-cuestionó con una ceja alzada-Pasáoslo bien, tío Soo, y ni se os ocurra pensar en mí, esta noche es toda vuestra.-concluyó el chico, abrazando a su tío.

 

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

 

-¿Todo bien por aquí?

 

-Todo perfecto-respondió Kyungsoo, besando a su marido en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación.

 

Joonmyun se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, viendo a Kyungsoo desaparecer escaleras abajo.

 

-Ejejem, ¿tierra llamando a Joonmyun? ¿Kim Joonmyun? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-LuHan golpeó suavemente a su tío en la frente.

 

-Ya vale, estoy aquí. No puedo creer que haya pasado un año.-suspiró.

 

-Cierto, a mí me han parecido 10 mínimo.-pinchó LuHan.

 

El mayor le respondió con un golpe en el hombro y una sonrisa.

 

-Volveremos mañana por la mañana, tienes la cena en el frigo, y han dado alerta de vientos, cierra bien las ventanas y ten cuidado si sales.

 

-Sí, suho.-dijo LuHan, empujando a su tío fuera de su habitación-Y ahora fuera, como lleguéis tarde os van a dejar sin mesa.

 

-Vale, ya te dejo. ¡Y cuida de Byul!

 

LuHan volvió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se asomó a la ventana, despidiéndose de sus tíos con la mano, hasta que vio el coche desaparecer camino abajo, hacia la ciudad.

 

La sonrisa se le quedó adherida en la cara, y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, lleno de nubes grises e interminables campos de plantación adornados con alguna que otra granja. El chico suspiró y, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a canturrear.

 

-Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there’s a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby…

 

Unos estridentes ladridos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, llamando su atención sobre la pequeña perrita del jardín, que parecía estar luchando contra algún enemigo invisible que no la dejaba avanzar. LuHan suspiró y bajó al rescate de la pequeña, que se lo agradeció con un millón de lametones en la cara.

 

-Ya, ya, yo también te quiero, Byul.

 

Dejó a la blanca perrita en el suelo y volvió a su habitación, donde lo esperaban su mullida cama y sus preciados auriculares. Se tumbó sobre la colcha y se aisló del mundo.

 

Y así sucedió que, cuando el tornado llegó, ni siquiera se enteró. No oyó los ladridos de la pequeña Byul, ni sintió cómo la casa se elevaba hacia el cielo, sobre los campos y colinas, a algún lugar más allá del arco iris.


	3. Baekhyun the Good

-Byul, te he dicho un millón de veces que no te subas a mi cama-murmuró LuHan entre sueños.

 

El peso sobre su colchón dio un respingo y volvió a su lugar, ignorando el comentario.

 

-Byul…-repitió con tono amenazador.

 

El colchón se inclinó hacia él, y la perrita le lamió la nariz.

 

-¡Byul!-gritó el chico, abriendo los ojos indignado por el comportamiento de la pequeña bola de pelo y dispuesto a echarle la regañina de su vida.

 

Y entonces cerró la boca.

 

Frente a él, a unos escasos 10 centímetros de su cara, había un chico al que no conocía de nada, con la perrita de su tío en brazos, una sonrisa dulce, el pelo castaño en perfectas ondas y una tiara. LuHan se frotó los ojos: sí, era una TIARA.

 

-Vale tío, no sé de qué manicomio te has escapado, pero quita de mi cama. Ya.

 

-Que gruñón-dijo el desconocido risueño, pellizcándole la nariz al otro y levantándose, al fin, de la cama-. Deberías estar más contento, todo el mundo ahí fuera está muy contento. No todos los días muere un malvado brujo-continuó, sin mirar a LuHan y haciéndole carantoñas a Byul, aun en sus brazos.

 

El chico estudió al desconocido, comprobando que no llevara nada que pudiera parecer un arma, y se dio cuenta entonces de que llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una túnica, con muchos bordados y brillantes. “A juego con la TIARA” pensó.

 

-¿Eres uno de los chicos del tío Joonmyun?

 

Era la mejor explicación que encontraba, que fuera uno de los marginados con los que su tío trabajaba.

 

-No, tonto. Soy Baekhyun-respondió entre risitas, como si eso lo explicara todo. Ante el rostro de ignorancia de LuHan, tuvo que añadir-. Baekhyun el Bueno, el Brujo Bueno del Norte, la Luz de Gillikin, ¡tienes que haber oído hablar de mí!

 

-Ya…

 

-¡Lord Baekhyun!-llamó alguien asomándose por la ventana-¿Vuelve a la fiesta?

 

Ese fue el momento que LuHan escogió para saltar de la cama y pegarse a la pared, con la mano en el corazón.

 

-¿Por qué hay un hobbit asomado a mi ventana DEL SEGUNDO PISO?

 

-No es un hobbit, tonto (sea lo que sea eso), solo es un munchkin, y esto no es un segundo piso.

 

-Primero, estoy bastante seguro de saber en qué piso esta mi habitación, y segundo, ¿un qué?

 

-Un munchkin, habitante de Munchkinland, personas pequeñitas pero proporcionadas, diferentes de los enanos. No eres de por aquí, ¿no? Y tal vez esto fuera un segundo piso antes del tornado, pero ahora estás a pie de calle.

 

-Vale. ¿Qué ha pasado, donde estoy, y que tengo que hacer?-respondió LuHan decidido. Había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello tenía que ser un sueño, y pensaba disfrutarlo.

 

-Un tornado trajo tu casa hasta aquí, Center Munch, Munchkinland, Oz, y aterrizo justo sobre el Malvado Brujo del Este, que gobernaba Munchkinland y a los munchkins como un tirano. Y hacer… ya has hecho lo suficiente por nosotros, puedes hacer lo que quieras-terminó Baekhyun con una sonrisa brillante.

 

El chico parpadeó confuso, ¿qué clase de sueño era ese que empezaba cuando la acción había terminado?

 

-¿Y qué hago ahora?-preguntó-Si no me das ninguna tarea no tengo ningún motivo para seguir aquí. ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa?

 

-¡Pero si tu casa está aquí mismo!

 

-Solo la mitad-dijo LuHan, empezando a pillarle el ritmo a la conversación-. Además, yo no soy de Oz; Byul, la mitad de la casa y yo deberíamos volver con mis tíos.

 

-Oh vaya, si es así… igual el Mago os pueda ayudar. ¡Tiene unos poderes increíbles! Y dicen que él tampoco es de Oz, ¡seguro que puede ayudaros a volver, con casa y todo!

 

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú mismo?

 

-Oh no, por favor, yo no tengo tanto poder.

 

-¿Y ese Mago sí?

 

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es el Mago de Oz, la persona más poderosa de Oz, podría cumplir cualquier deseo!

 

-¿Y dónde vive este Mago?

 

-¡Ciudad Esmeralda! La capital de todo Oz. Oh, te va a encantar, ¡es un sitio mágico!-Baekhyun dejo a Byul en el suelo y cogió a LuHan del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia fuera de la casa, como si salir por la ventana fuese lo más normal del mundo.

 

Lo que vio al salir impactó al chico más de lo que habría esperado. Casas de colores chillones, árboles de intensas tonalidades de verde, un cielo azul brillante, y cientos de personas de mayor y menor estatura riendo, cantando y bailando.

 

-Fíjate en lo que has provocado, ¡todos son felices por la muerte del malvado brujo!-entonces el Brujo Bueno del Norte pareció darse cuenta de algo, y su rostro se ensombreció-Bueno, tal vez no todos…-comentó, más para sí mismo que para LuHan.

 

Baekhyun giró sobre sus talones, como buscando algo que no tardó en localizar.

 

-Aun no sé tu nombre, Salvador de Munchkinland-comento distraídamente, mientras rebuscaba en la manga de su túnica.

 

-LuHan, mi nombre es LuHan.

 

-Ahá, aquí estás-exclamó triunfante, sacándose de la manga lo que parecía ser una varita mágica con una estrella en la punta.-Muy bien, LuHan. Verás, la verdad es que el Brujo tiene un hermano mayor, y no creo que él esté tan contento como sus compatriotas por este desgraciado accidente-terminó, señalando unos pies que sobresalían por debajo de la casa.

 

-¿Ese era…?

 

-El Malvado Brujo del Este, sí. Y esos son sus zapatos-señaló los pies de LuHan, que ahora lucían unos extravagantes zapatos de cristal-. Yo mismo puse un hechizo protector sobre esos zapatos, antes de que perdiera la cabeza, o quizá ya la había perdido y yo no me di cuenta. ¡Da igual! Lo que importa es que ahora esos zapatos te protegerán a ti.

 

-¿Tengo que ir andando con zapatos de cristal hasta esa Ciudad Esmeralda?

 

-Oh, lo siento mucho, te llevaría encantado, pero mi burbuja es monoplaza, tendrás que ir por la ruta clásica, sigue el Camino de Baldosas Amarillas. Otra gran idea del Mago, un camino que conecta las tres grandes ciudades de Oz con la capital, ¿no te parece brillante?

 

-Brillante, si, un amarillo muy brillante.

 

-¡Para no perder el camino!-respondió entre risitas.

 

-¡Byul, vamos!-llamó a la perrita, que jugaba con un grupo de niños.

 

-Que tengáis un buen viaje, LuHan y Byul, y que vuestros deseos se hagan realidad.

 

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Baekhyun el Bueno-se despidió el chico con una sonrisa, emprendiendo el camino con andar saltarín.

 

Baekhyun saludó con la mano hasta que estuvo ya casi fuera del alcance de su vista.

 

-¡Sigue el Camino de Baldosas Amarillas!-le gritó una última vez, antes de verlo desaparecer entre los campos de trigo.

 

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó una voz sombría a sus espaldas.

 

-¡Kris!-exclamó Baekhyun, girándose con una sonrisa dulce-Te he echado de menos.

 

Frente a él, de pie sobre una escoba que flotaba un metro sobre el suelo, se encontraba el Malvado Brujo del Oeste, con la piel de un verde más brillante del que recordaba, la capa y el sombrero de pico negros haciéndole parecer aún más alto de lo que ya era y el ceño fruncido.

 

-¿Dónde está YiXing?

 

-Ha habido un terrible accidente-dijo con rostro apesadumbrado.

 

-Baekhyun. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

 

El más bajo señaló a los pies que sobresalían por debajo de la habitación de LuHan sin decir nada.

 

Kris se bajó de la escoba como si bajara un escalón, y ésta se apresuró a ponerse vertical y seguir a su amo. No podía apartar la mirada de los pies descalzos de su hermano. Su pequeño y dulce hermanito, el niño de sus ojos, al que siempre había intentado proteger, muerto. Muerto y enterrado bajo una casa.

 

-Fan…

 

-Calla. Cállate. No me llames así, no me llames de ninguna forma. Vete a chupársela a tu querido Mago, se feliz en tu mundo de piruletas y terribles accidentes, que yo me quedaré en el mundo real y vengaré a mi hermano.

 

-¡Kris!

 

El alto saltó sobre su escoba y alzó el vuelo, de vuelta al oeste.


	4. The Scarecrow

-Follow the Yellow Brick Road, follow the Yellow Brick Road…-canturreaba LuHan mientras iba saltando por el camino, con Byul corriendo a su alrededor y haciéndole los coros con pequeños ladridos.

-Follow the Yellow Brick Road.-sonó una voz grave cerca, sobresaltando al chico y al perro, que se quedaron parados mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-LuHan escrutó el trigal, buscando señales de alguien escondido.

-Yo no veo a nadie.-dijo la misma voz tras ellos.

-¿Y tú dónde estás?

-¡Oh, oh, oh, esa me la sé! ¡Estoy aquí arriba!

El chico vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo, y Byul comenzó a ladrar a un espantapájaros que había colocado junto al camino.

-¡El perrito me ha encontrado primero!

-¿Eres el espantapájaros o el cuervo?-preguntó el chico, mirando al pájaro apoyado en la cabeza del muñeco de paja, no muy seguro de cuál de los dos era más improbable que hablara.

-El espantapájaros.-respondió éste con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y no deberías espantar pájaros?

-Ese es mi trabajo.-dijo orgulloso.

-¿Y porque no espantas al que tienes en la cabeza?

El espantapájaros alzó la mirada, y el cuervo agachó la cabeza, devolviéndosela.

-¿Esto es un pájaro?

LuHan asintió.

-¡BU!

El ave inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pareció pensar algo por un momento, y entonces emprendió el vuelo.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer mi trabajo si nadie me dice cómo hacerlo?-dijo el espantapájaros apesadumbrado.

-Te bastaría con pensar un poco.-respondió LuHan con sorna.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero yo no puedo pensar, donde debería estar mi cerebro solo hay paja.

Como para demostrar que no mentía, unas briznas de paja cayeron de una de sus generosas orejas.

-¿Y si le pides un cerebro al Mago de Oz? Me han dicho que puede conceder cualquier deseo, yo también tengo algo que pedirle.

-¿Y cómo voy a pedírselo si no está aquí?

-Tendrás que ir a buscarlo.

-¿Y cómo voy a buscarlo si estoy atado a este poste?

-Si quieres puedo soltarte.

-¿Para poder ir a ver al Mago?

-Sí.

-¿Y pedirle que me dé un cerebro?

-Para que seas el mejor espantapájaros del mundo.

-¡Seré el mejor espantapájaros del universo!

LuHan rió, trepó al poste y soltó las cuerdas que ataban al descerebrado espantapájaros, volviendo al suelo de un salto.

-¡Ya puedes bajar!

El otro dio un paso en el aire y aterrizó con la cara sobre el Camino de Baldosas Amarillas. El chico no pudo contener la carcajada.

-Menos mal que estás relleno de paja-consiguió decir entre risas mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse-. Me llamo LuHan.

-Chanyeol.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

LuHan casi se habría arrepentido de soltar a Chanyeol del poste, de no ser porque el camino parecía interminable, y las constantes preguntas del hombre de paja lo mantenían entretenido.

A mediodía encontraron, al pie del camino, una pequeña granja habitada por un joven matrimonio munchkin, que estuvo encantado de ofrecer una opulenta comida al Salvador de Munchkinland (su acompañante no necesitaba alimentarse, aunque lo intentó más de una vez).

-Si vais a pie aun tardareis día y medio en llegar a Ciudad Esmeralda.-les dijo el marido cuando hubieron terminado de comer.

El rostro de LuHan ante el comentario debió ser algo digno de ver, porque el matrimonio comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, y Chanyeol aprovechó la distracción para coger una uva y metérsela a la boca, sonriendo satisfecho por su sutileza.

-No te preocupes-consiguió decir la mujer entre risas-, el Camino es seguro, más ahora que el brujo ha muerto. Y más llevando sus zapatos.

-O tal vez no.-contradijo el marido, sombrío de repente.

-Oh, cielo, no empieces con eso.-

-Debería saberlo, tal vez sea mejor para él dejar atrás esos zapatos.

-¿De qué habláis?

La mujer suspiró y se levantó de la mesa para juguetear con Byul, no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar lo que su marido iba a contar.

-Del Malvado Brujo del Oeste.

-Espera, ¿no era del Este?

-No, hablo de su hermano mayor. Se dice que es aún peor que el difunto brujo del Este. Vive en un castillo en el Vinkus, donde ha esclavizado a sus habitantes, los winkis, y hace experimentos con animales, creando engendros de la naturaleza, como monos alados. Recorre el país en su escoba voladora, buscando nuevas víctimas

-Te crees cualquier cosa que digan de él solo porque en el colegio te daba miedo.-dijo la mujer despectivamente, cogiendo en brazos a la perrita, que se dejaba hacer.

-¡No me daba miedo!-protestó el hombre.

-Nosotros lo conocíamos como Kris. Era un poco antipático, siempre con el ceño fruncido, y altísimo, intimidaba, pero no era un mal chico, se desvivía por su hermanito.-contó la mujer a la pareja, ignorando por completo el comentario de su marido.

-¡El hermanito que acabo tiranizándonos! Y, por el amor del Dios Innominado ¡tenía la piel verde!

-Oh, es cierto, siempre olvido ese detalle-respondió ella con una risita-. Y a pesar de eso, era terriblemente atractivo. ¡Aunque no tanto como tú, cielo!-añadió, viendo el ceño fruncido del hombre.

-¿Verde… verde?-preguntó LuHan.

-Como la lechuga que te has comido.-respondió el hombre enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha.

-Cariño, ¿te has puesto celoso?-preguntó ella, riendo enternecida y sentándose en su regazo, dejando a Byul en el suelo-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti.-continuó, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole un besito de esquimal (aunque seguramente no supiera lo que es un esquimal).

La pareja se puso cariñosa, y LuHan no pudo descubrir nada más sobre el llamado Kris, el Malvado Brujo del Oeste, Chanyeol no pudo seguir llenándose la boca de uvas, y Byul no pudo recibir más mimitos gratuitos.

El matrimonio les dio provisiones para el camino, un par de mantas para la noche (“En esta época no suele refrescar, pero seguro que estáis mas cómodos con ellas.”) y una calida despedida a la puerta de su cálido hogar.

LuHan se preguntó si volvería a verlos y, olvidando por un momento que todo aquello era un sueño, deseó que así fuera.


	5. Tin Man

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un gorrión.

-Oh. ¿Y eso?

-Una mariposa.

Chanyeol señalaba todo lo que le llamaba la atención, emocionado por el nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo, y LuHan le respondía lo más escuetamente que podía. Llevaban un par de horas andando, con las preguntas del espantapájaros como banda sonora, y el chico sentía su paciencia a punto de agotarse.

-¿Y eso de ahí?

-Una estatua.

-¿Y porque no se mueve?

-Las estatuas no se mueven, no están vivas, solo son… un adorno.

-¿Y qué es un adorno?-preguntó el alto intrigado, acercándose a la estatua, que representaba a un leñador cortando leña, con el hacha en alto, frente a lo que seguramente fuera la casa de un auténtico leñador.

-Algo que solo sirve para hacer bonito.

-Pues sí, es muy muy bonito-dijo Chanyeol en voz baja, admirando la cara de la estatua de metal, con el rostro a pocos centímetros de ésta-. Y los ojos parecen de verdad, ¡hasta se mueven!

-¿Qué dices?-el comentario llamó la atención del chico que, aburrido, se había acuclillado en el camino y le rascaba el cuello a Byul.

-Parece que quiere algo-el espantapájaros giró sobre sí mismo, buscando aquello que la estatua pudiera estar señalando con la mirada-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Parece una jarra de aceite.-LuHan se acercó al borde del camino, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

 -¿Y para qué sirve?

-Para echar aceite.

Chanyeol parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado, y entonces cuestionó:

-¿Y el aceite?

-Para muchas cosas. Ese parece aceite de lubricar. Hace las cosas más suaves, más fáciles de mover-añadió, al ver al espantapájaros inclinar la cabeza ignorante.

Ante la respuesta, el rostro del más alto se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa, y se apresuró a coger la jarra de aceite y verter un poco sobre los labios de la estatua, que se abrieron con un chirrido.

-Graciaz-dijo la estatua con esfuerzo.

Ante esto LuHan corrió a su lado, con Byul dando saltitos a su alrededor, y se puso a inspeccionar al chico de metal, mientras daba órdenes al hombre de paja.

-Ponle también por aquí, y aquí, por donde debería poder moverse. Menos en el ¡brazo!-esquivó de milagro el hacha, que cayó directamente hacia donde estaba su cabeza cuando Chanyeol lubrico el hombro.

-Lo ziento, llevaba mucho tiempo intentando bajarlo, no he podido controlarlo.-dijo, con tono de no sentirlo realmente, con tono de no sentir nada realmente.

El chico se levantó del suelo con ayuda del espantapájaros, que le tendió la mano como éste había hecho antes con él, y sonrió al chico-estatua.

-No pasa nada, nosotros también deberíamos haber tenido más cuidado.

Chanyeol terminó de lubricar todas las juntas del metal con expresión seria, muy concentrado en la misión que le había sido encomendada, decidido a no cometer ningún otro error que pudiera molestar a su nuevo amigo, y con la intención a añadir al bonito chico de hojalata a su recién inaugurada lista de amigos.

-¿Ya puedes moverte bien?-preguntó LuHan preocupado.

-Zi, graciaz otra vez-el chico frunció el ceño, le quitó la jarra de aceite al hombre de paja y pegó un trago, se enjuagó la boca y escupió a un lado-. Gracias.

-De nada, y hola. Yo soy Chanyeol, él es LuHan, y ella Byul-saludó con efusividad, sacudiendo el brazo del desconocido-¿Tú cómo te llamas?

LuHan cogió a la perrita en brazos y la hizo saludar al chico con una patita, mientras él le sonreía. La expresión del chico de metal no cambió al responder.

-SeHun.

-Encantados de conocerte, SeHun.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí paralizado?-cuestionó Chanyeol.

-Me había oxidado.-respondió simplemente.

-¿Y por qué te oxidaste?

-Porque estuve mucho tiempo sin moverme.

-¿Y por qué no te movías?

-No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora sí?-

Su expresión siguió sin cambiar, pero SeHun no respondió a la pregunta, no sabía que responder.

-A veces queremos hacer algo solo porque no podemos hacerlo.-explicó LuHan al espantapájaros-¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

-No quiero nada, los deseos surgen del corazón: yo no tengo corazón.-concluyó, golpeándose el pecho metálico, que emitió un sonido hueco.

-¿Por qué no tienes corazón?

-¡Chanyeol!-reprendió LuHan.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el espantapájaros desconcertado, temiendo haber cometido algún error que impidiera al bonito chico de metal ser su amigo.

-Me lo arrancó el Brujo.

SeHun desvió la mirada, y la próxima pregunta del alto quedó sin pronunciar. Chanyeol decidió que prefería verle los ojos a disipar sus dudas, y LuHan se sorprendió por lo que interpretó como el tacto que empezaba a nacer en el espantapájaros.

-¿Y si vienes con nosotros? Vamos a ver al Mago de Oz, Chanyeol va a pedirle un cerebro, seguro que tu podrías pedirle un corazón.

SeHun consideró la propuesta de LuHan, y Chanyeol, impaciente como solo él podía serlo, se apresuró a sacarse una uva aplastada de la boca y ofrecérsela, con una sonrisa tan amplia que deformaba ligeramente su rostro.

-Si quieres tengo más.

-Está bien, al menos así no me oxidaré.

Y los tres continuaron el camino hacia Ciudad Esmeralda, después de que LuHan obligara a Chanyeol a vaciarse la boca y limpiársela de restos de uva, siguiendo el Camino de Baldosas Amarillas.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-¿Y por qué estabas cortando madera?

-Porque soy leñador.

Había empezado a anochecer, y los compañeros de viaje decidieron acampar en un claro del bosque al que el camino los había llevado, desde el que las baldosas amarillas aun eran visibles. Mientras LuHan inspeccionaba el morral que el joven matrimonio le había dado para ver que podía comer, SeHun se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas en angulo recto y la espalda apoyada en un árbol, y Chanyeol se acuclilló a su lado, atacándole una vez más con sus preguntas.

-¿Y los leñadores cortáis madera?

El chico no se molestó en abrir la boca para responder, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué cortáis madera?

-Para hacer leña.

-¿Y para qué sirve la leña?

-Para hacer fuego.

-¿Y para qué sirve el fuego?

-Para calentar las cosas.

Chanyeol pareció maravillado por la respuesta, ¡una cosa que se hacía con madera y que daba calor! Toda su vida había estado atado a un palo de madera, y éste no despedía ningún calor, los leñadores debían saber hacer algún tipo de magia que Chanyeol quería conocer.

-¿Y cómo es? El fuego…

-Así.-respondió el chico de metal, señalando la paja en llamas que asomaba bajo la camiseta del espantapájaros, que se giró y se quedó mirando el fuego como hipnotizado.

-¡Chanyeol!

LuHan se abalanzó sobre el alto, arrancándole de un manotazo las briznas de paja que le ardían, mientras una sombra oscura atravesaba el atardecer, rumbo al oeste.


	6. The Lion

Los viajeros estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera, encendida aprovechando las llamas que habían estado a punto de consumir a Chanyeol, aunque este no pareciera ser consciente de ello, ya que seguía intentando meter la mano en el fuego, ganándose un par de golpes de LuHan.

-¿Crees que ha sido el Brujo?-preguntó el chico de paja, tratando de distraer al más bajo.

-Bueno, de una forma u otra provoqué la muerte de su hermano, puede que busque venganza.

-¡Pero no es culpa tuya! Tú no controlas el viento ¿no?-terminó dudando.

-No, no controlo el viento.-respondió entre risitas.

-¿De qué brujo habláis?-cuestionó SeHun inesperadamente (ya que, desde que lo habían conocido, no había hablado si no era para responder a alguna pregunta).

Chanyeol, emocionado ante el repentino interés del chico de metal, se apresuró a responder.

-Un tornado trajo la casa de LuHan (con él y Byul dentro) de otro mundo y la soltó sobre la del Malvado Brujo del Este. Entonces Baekhyun el Bueno le dijo a LuHan que, si quería volver a casa, tendría que pedírselo al Mago de Oz, que vive en Ciudad Esmeralda, siguiendo el Camino de Baldosas Amarillas.

-¿No debería ser yo el que lo contara?-preguntó el chico con la ceja alzada, sin percatarse de la mirada fija de SeHun.

-¿El Brujo ha muerto?

-Y bien muerto, mira, ahora es LuHan el que lleva sus zapatos de cristal-respondió Chanyeol, tratando de recuperar la atención perdida-. Pero por eso el señor granjero nos dijo que igual el hermano mayor del Brujo, que también es brujo, el Malvado Brujo del Oeste, intentará vengarse, o recuperar los zapatos, o algo así.

-He oído hablar de él, dicen que es tan verde que, si se mete en el bosque, serías incapaz de verle.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, inspeccionando la oscuridad del bosque a su alrededor que, iluminado por las llamas de la hoguera, devolvía una imagen tétrica. El viento silbaba, las ramas se agitaban, los búhos ululaban…

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó el espantapájaros asustado.

-Solo una rama que se ha partido.

-¿Y por qué se ha partido?

-Algo la habrá pisado…-respondió LuHan, poniéndose en pie con cautela.

Los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo, colocándose en círculo, con la hoguera en el centro y el bosque rodeándolos. Un crujido volvió a oírse en la oscuridad. Un gruñido amenazante llenó el lugar, provocando un escalofrío en ellos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-SeHun dio un paso adelante; al estar hecho de hojalata era el que menos tenía que temer.

El bosque respondió con una risa maliciosa, que heló la sangre a los viajeros (aunque, estrictamente hablando, solo uno de ellos tuviera sangre), ¿sería el Brujo quien los acechaba entre las sombras? ¿O alguna hambrienta criatura tal vez? Algo brilló en la oscuridad, sin que los chicos se percataran, y, con un rugido atronador, un enorme león negro se lanzó hacia ellos (despertando a la pequeña Byul, que se había dormido sobre un mullido montón de hojas).

Chanyeol y SeHun  cayeron sobre sus traseros, peligrosamente cerca del fuego, y LuHan se apresuró a esconderse entre los árboles, buscando algo con lo que defenderse, mientras la perrita miraba fijamente al Animal.

-¡Largaos de aquí!-rugió la criatura, mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Ah, ya nos vamos, nos vamos, pero no nos hagas daño, por favor, no nos comas!-gritó el espantapájaros aterrorizado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¿Me tienes miedo, monigote?-dijo el gran león con voz amenazante-¿Y tú qué? Pareces a punto de soltar las sardinas.-continuó con sorna dirigiéndose a SeHun.

-¡Apártate de ellos!-LuHan salió del bosque por detrás del león, le golpeó en la cabeza con una gruesa rama lanzándolo contra una roca, quedando así el felino convertido en una oscura y gimoteante bola de pelo.

-No me pegues más, por favor, por favor, seré bueno…-lloriqueó, abrazándose las piernas, ahora extrañamente humanas.

-¡No eres más que un abusón! ¡Cobarde! Metiéndote con los que son más débiles que tú.-acusó LuHan con la rama en alto.

-Yo, yo, no quería, pero es que, es aquí donde duermo-lloriqueo, señalando el rincón en el que Byul se había echado y seguía mirándole-, y tenía miedo de que me quitarais la casa, y no tengo nada más que mi casa, y tampoco es gran cosa, pero, pero…

-Vale, vale, tranquilízate, no te voy a pegar más, pero sólo si prometes portarte bien y dejas de llorar.

-Yo no lloro…-se quejó el felino, asomando el rostro por encima de sus brazos.

El león ya no parecía un león. Seguía teniendo la frondosa melena negra y las orejas redondeadas sobre la cabeza, pero su llorosa mirada oscura era muy humana, y el rostro bañado en lágrimas era el de un joven que, a juzgar por las bolsas bajo sus ojos, no dormía lo suficiente.

-Sí que lloras.-respondió LuHan picándole.- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo prometes?-inquirió, extendiendo el meñique.

El felino se quedó mirando la mano extendida, desconfiado, su experiencia con humanos hasta el momento no había sido muy buena. Pero la sonrisa del chico y su dulce mirada le dijeron que podía confiar en él y, por una vez, decidió arriesgarse. Alargó la garra y enganchó el meñique con la uña correspondiente, sonriendo.

-Lo prometo.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-¿Y porque vives en el bosque?

Una vez echas las presentaciones los cuatro se sentaron alrededor del fuego, y Chanyeol comenzó su interrogatorio de rigor dirigido al león, que dijo llamarse Tao.

-A los humanos no les gustan mucho los leones.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque les dan miedo.-respondió el felino apesadumbrado, desviando la mirada.

-¿Tú les dabas miedo? Pero si eres un gatito adorable.-se burló LuHan, rascando al felino detrás de una de las orejas, provocando un ronroneo y una sonrisa.

-¿Y te gusta vivir en el bosque?

-No me gusta, pero prefiero esto que vivir en la ciudad, con todas esas personas que parecía que iban a pegarme en cualquier momento, era horrible. Todos me miraban, y no podía concentrarme, ni hacer nada bien, esto es muuuuuuuuuucho mejor.-concluyó el león sonriente, inclinando la cabeza para que LuHan pudiera rascarle mejor.

Chanyeol, observando la interacción, decidió tratar de imitarlos, rascando detrás de la oreja al chico de hojalata, ganándose una mirada de hielo por parte de éste.

-Tu problema es que eres un cobarde. En cuanto te asustas te bloqueas y huyes, y así no avanzas, ¡hasta SeHun paralizado como una estatua avanzaba más que tú!-regañó LuHan, dándole un suave tirón de pelo al león.

-¿Cómo va a avanzar más una estatua?-inquirió Chanyeol desconcertado.

-Avanzar como persona, SeHun al menos cambió y decidió volver a moverse, ¿verdad?-preguntó al chico de metal con una sonrisa dulce.

-No necesito avanzar para nada, estoy bien como estoy.-se enfurruñó Tao, haciéndose una bola.

-¿Viviendo sólo en un claro del bosque? ¿Aterrorizando a los viajeros de los que tú estás aún más asustado?

-A veces salen corriendo tan rápido que se dejan todo, hasta el fuego encendido, y la comida, y entonces puedo comer caliente…-relató el león con aire soñador y la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?-preguntó entonces LuHan-Vamos a ver al Mago de Oz; Chanyeol quiere pedirle un cerebro, y SeHun se hace el duro, pero va a pedirle un corazón, ¿por qué no le pides que te de coraje?

-¿El Mago? No quiero ver al Mago, no le gustan los Animales, seguro que si entro en su palacio no vuelvo a salir.

-No seas tonto, Baekhyun el Bueno fue quien le dijo a LuHan que fuera a ver al Mago, no le mandaría a verle si fuera una mala persona.-replicó Chanyeol.

-Fue el Mago el que le dio el título de “el Bueno”, ¿cómo va a decir algo contra él?-dijo SeHun, por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación.

-El Mago es la única esperanza que tengo para volver a casa, así que seguiré con el plan.-concluyó LuHan con mirada decidida.

Tao se quedó mirando al chico por encima de sus rodillas dobladas, mientras Chanyeol seguía buscando el punto detrás de las orejas de SeHun que le hiciera ronronear como un gatito (sin ningún resultado).

-Está bien, iré.

De repente, separarse de aquellos extraños (y de uno de ellos en particular) le asustó más que la idea de encontrarse con el poderoso Mago. Y quien sabía, tal vez el Mago sí que le diera coraje.


	7. Far from The Yellow Brick Road

-Follow the Yellow Brick Road, follow the Yellow Brick Road…-canturreaban los viajeros (excepto SeHun, que caminaba al lado de los otros moviendo la cabeza al compás sin darse cuenta), con Byul siguiendo el ritmo a ladridos.

Lejos de allí, más allá del Kellswater, en pleno Vinkus, a donde ni siquiera el Camino llegaba, el Malvado Brujo del Oeste abría los ojos. El sol se coló por el gran balcón abierto de sus aposentos, despertándolo de un sueño que había sido cualquier cosa menos reparador.

-Mnh…

Algo (o más bien alguien) se removió bajo las sábanas, y los recuerdos del día anterior y su respectiva noche golpearon a Kris. Se sentó al borde del colchón, ocultando el rostro en las manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Cogió aire, tratando de controlarse, subió las manos y se enredó los dedos en el pelo, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Estuvo unos segundos así, hasta que dejó de sentir el cuero cabelludo, y entonces se levantó, hecho una furia, mientras un torbellino de tela negra lo rodeaba y se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Atravesó la habitación de dos zancadas y bajó las escaleras de la torre, llegando abajo completamente vestido.

Sentía furia hacia YiXing por haberlo dejado; hacia el Mago, por arrebatarle sistemáticamente todo lo que daba sentido a su existencia; hacia Baekhyun, por negarse a ver el mundo como realmente era; hacia Kai, por volver a caer rendido a sus pies a la menor oportunidad; pero sobre todo hacia sí mismo, porque, con cada decisión que tomaba, arruinaba un poco más su patética vida y la de las pocas personas que apreciaba.

Llegó a la torre de los monos, para descubrir que el joven príncipe ya los había alimentado  _y luego había vuelto a la cama,_ el pensamiento lo hizo odiarse un poco más. Trepó a la zona más alta de la torre, como solía hacer en los árboles del jardín de la vieja Nana, cuando YiXing era pequeño, para bajarle las manzanas más dulces.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, sin reparar  siquiera en la caída de más de 50 metros que le esperaba si resbalaba. Algunos de los monos (la mayoría había salido a dar un vuelo mañanero) lo observaban con curiosidad, atentos a cualquier movimiento de su amo. Uno de ellos, un viejo mono albino con alas de cuervo, saltó de su lugar privilegiado en las vigas del tejado y planeó hasta el Brujo, junto al que se sentó sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Chistery…-susurró Kris, apoyando la mano sobre la cabeza del mono.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, con la mirada dirigida al sudeste, hacia Ciudad Esmeralda, mientras el chico de piel verde recordaba la primera vez que estuvo allí. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía ver los altos edificios de tonos verdes y los amplios bulevares, y sentir los dedos de Baekhyun enredados en los suyos, y el recuerdo de algo sospechosamente parecido a la felicidad llenándole. Aquel día fue el principio de su lucha y el final de su vida.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-¿¡Pero por qué tiene que ser tan cabezón!?-lloriqueo Baekhyun-Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos ¡y él solo pensaba en el estúpido de Lay! Siempre pensó en él más que en mí-hizo una pausa para mirarse al espejo y limpiarse las lágrimas sin correrse el maquillaje-. Oh, perdona, siempre se me olvida que también era tu hermano.-añadió, dirigiéndose al chico al otro lado de la habitación.

-No te preocupes, nunca tuvimos demasiada relación-respondió éste-, yo todavía era un niño cuando Wufan se fue a la universidad, y Yixing era demasiado… cordial, nunca lo vi como a un hermano.

-Ugh, si, muy cordial, en Shiz todo el mundo adoraba su cordialidad, y como sonreía a pesar de la maldición con la que había nacido.

-¿Eclipsaba a Baekhyun el Bueno?-cuestionó el otro chico-Bueno, ya nunca volverá a hacerlo. La atención de todos los habitantes de Oz se centrará completamente en ti.

-La de todos…-suspiró el brujo. “Menos la de quien más me importa”.

-Buenos días Baekhyun, Minseok.

-¡Chen!-Baekhyun se giró hacia el recién llegado-Tenías razón, no debería haber ido, Kris fue un idiota…

-Pero conseguiste verle al fin ¿no era eso lo que querías?

-Si…-una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria asomó en los labios del brujo bueno-Estaba aún más guapo de lo que recordaba…

Chen le agitó el pelo como si fuera un niño, sonriendo, y preguntó:

-Y bien ¿qué ha pasado?

-Oh, verás, fue todo muy raro, hubo una tormenta terrible que trajo una casa, bueno, una parte de una casa, muy rara, de otro mundo, y se cayó encima de Lay-Al recordar la situación, no pudo evitar una risita-. Dejando a un lado la tragedia, fue bastante gracioso, solo asomaban sus piernecitas por debajo de la casa.

-¿Una CASA?-se asombró Minseok.

-Si. Al principio pensé que el chico debía ser un brujo poderosísimo, pero ni siqu-

-Espera. ¿Qué chico?-cuestionó Chen con el ceño fruncido.

-El chico que había dentro de la casa-respondió Baekhyun como si fuera obvio-. Como decía, el chico ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ¡ni siquiera sabía quién era yo!-aun estaba estupefacto por la idea de que alguien no le conociera.-Pero quería volver a su mundo con su perrita, una cosita pequeñita, peludita y adorable, muy cariñosa, tal vez debería comprarme una perr-

-Baekhyun, céntrate.-cortó Chen, mientras Minseok se tapaba la boca para reprimir la risa.

-Oh sí, perdona. Pues el chico quería volver a casa, así que le dije que viniera a pedirle ayuda al Mago, supongo que llegará esta tarde.

-Bien, ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento, dime que ha pasado con los zapatos.

-¿Los zapatos de cristal de Lay? Se los puse al chico. El Camino es seguro, pero nunca se sabe-respondió distraídamente-. Justo cuando se fue el chico llegó Kris, y se enfadó mucho al ver lo que le había pasado a Lay, no quiso escucharme, me dijo cosas horribles y se largó. ¿¡Porque no quiso escucharme!? Pensó que todo era una especie de complot del Mago…-terminó apesadumbrado.

-Está bien, se lo comunicaré al Mago, puedes irte a descansar, seguro que has tenido una noche ajetreada.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, no te imaginas las fiestas de los munchkins. ¡Algún dia teneis que veniros a alguna!-exclamó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera, Baek. ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?

-Oh, sí, se llama LuHan, y la pequeña Byul, ¿verdad que son unos nombres adorables?-y salió por la puerta tarareando, dejando en la habitación solos a Chen y Minseok.

-A veces me cuesta hablar con él sin gritarle.-suspiró el primero.

-Bueno, dentro de poco ya no tendrás que soportarle más. Enseguida llegarán los zapatos y nuestros planes estarán en marcha.-respondió Minseok, acercándose al otro.

-Yú serás el Eminente Thropp-sonrió, abrazando al otro por la cintura-, y sólo nos quedará el cenagal que es el País de los Quadlings y el desierto del Vinkus.-juntó sus frentes.

-Y todo Oz será nuestro.-susurró contra sus labios, uniéndolos en un cálido beso.


	8. The Yellow Brick Road

-¡Corred! ¡Corred!

Los viajeros huyeron del huerto de manzanos, mientras éstos seguían lanzándoles los frutos con todas las fuerzas que sus ramas les permitían para espantar a los intrusos. Corrieron hasta estar seguros de estar fuera del alcance de los árboles, parando entonces entre resoplidos.

El espantapájaros se dejó caer sobre su espalda, abierto de brazos y piernas, mientras el león se acuclillaba al borde del Camino, mirando hacia atrás por si acaso alguno de los manzanos había conseguido sacar las raíces de la tierra y aprendido a caminar. LuHan se dobló sobre sus costillas, jadeando, y SeHun inspeccionaba cada parte de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que las manzanas no le hubieran provocado ninguna abolladura. Byul, en cambio, llegó hasta ellos andando saltarinamente, con una manzana en la boca y una expresión satisfecha muy poco perruna.

Al ver a la perrita, el humano no pudo contener la risa, contagiando en seguida a sus compañeros, que se acercaron a acariciar a la pequeña, tumbada sobre su lomo para que pudieran acariciarla más cómodamente. Incluso SeHun sonrió un poco.

-Chanyeol-empezó LuHan cuando se hubieron tranquilizado-. ¿Qué has aprendido?

-Que no debo coger fruta de árboles que no quieran dármela-respondió éste cabizbajo.

-Muy bien-asintió el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero hemos conseguido las manzanas!-añadió el espantapájaros, levantándose la camisa y dejando caer una decena de manzanas.

El grupo volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-Deberíamos irnos ya-comentó Tao al rato, dándose cuenta de repente de dónde estaban-, este es territorio de los kalidahs.

-¿Kalidahs? Suena agradable.

-Son unas criaturas terribles, con cuerpo de oso y cabeza de tigre, y unas garras enormes que podrían partirnos por la mitad con la misma facilidad con la que podría partir yo a Byul.

La perrita lo miro escéptica y le lanzó un pequeño gruñido, haciendo que el león se encogiera y se ocultara detrás de LuHan, provocando que todos volvieran a reír.

-Bueno, ya vale.-protestó el león.

-Ya, ya, vamos.-consoló el chico, revolviéndole la melena y poniéndose en camino.

No habían andado mucho cuando tuvieron que detenerse: el camino estaba cortado. Los restos de un puente colgante pendían de su lado del precipicio, y unas afiladas rocas los esperaban al fondo de éste.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó LuHan al aire, mientras SeHun sujetaba por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa a Chanyeol, que había continuado caminando hacia la zanja.

-Seguro que la gente del otro lado cortó el puente para que los kalidahs no pudieran cruzar.-dijo el león, mirando a su alrededor con temor.

-Esos comentarios no ayudan, Tao.

-¿Esto es madera?-preguntó entonces el espantapájaros, arrodillado al borde del abismo y sujetando los restos de lo que había sido el puente.

-Si.-respondió LuHan con el ceño fruncido. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-¿Y tú no cortas madera?-cuestionó una vez más, dirigiéndose esta vez al chico de hojalata.

El rostro del humano se iluminó.

-¡Claro! SeHun puede cortar un árbol para que crucemos ¿verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Sin decir una palabra el leñador se puso a mirar a su alrededor, localizando un gran árbol lo suficientemente cerca del abismo como para posarse sin problemas en el otro lado. Sin dirigir una sola mirada a sus compañeros sacó el hacha de su espada, comprobó el filo y comenzó a talarlo. Chanyeol se tumbó a su lado, boca abajo y con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, observando maravillado el trabajo del otro.

Mientras tanto, Tao miraba con ansias al bosque y al leñador, deseando que se diera más prisa, hasta que sintió una mano enredarse en su pelaje: LuHan le acariciaba la cabeza distraídamente.

El león no entendía qué le pasaba con el chico, que cada vez que lo rozaba su cuerpo se relajaba y se rendía a él. ¿Sería alguna clase de brujo? El chico lo negaba, pero la influencia que tenía sobre él parecía indicar lo contrario ¿y si le había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo? El felino giró la cabeza y miró al chico, que le dio una sonrisa desconcertada.

Tao le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió que no le importaba.

SeHun no tuvo que talar durante demasiado tiempo, el árbol crujió y cayó sobre el otro lado del precipicio provocando un gran estruendo (además de los aplausos y grititos emocionados de Chanyeol).

Entonces, un rugido salió de lo profundo del bosque y, en la lejanía, los árboles se agitaron.

-¡Corred!

Chanyeol fue el primero en cruzar, seguido por Tao (que soltó un chillido muy poco masculino), SeHun y por último LuHan. Casi había llegado al otro lado cuando la primera de las criaturas salió del bosque, con un rugido triunfal que sobresaltó al humano, haciéndolo tropezar y quedar abrazado al tronco. Sin pensarlo, el león saltó por encima de LuHan, recuperando su forma Animal en el proceso. Aterrizó delicadamente sobre el enorme árbol, y lanzó un rugido del que nunca se habría creído capaz.

Los kalidahs se detuvieron impresionados, dando tiempo a LuHan para levantarse y terminar de cruzar el tronco, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que eran más grandes que el felino.

-¡Tao!-llamó el chico, sacando al felino de su trance.

SeHun ya había empezado a cortar el árbol por el otro lado, para evitar que las criaturas les siguieran. Tao volvió a tierra, sin apartar la mirada aterrada de los colmillos de tigre y las garras de oso de las criaturas, que se acercaban cada vez más. El primero de los kalidahs llegó al principio del tronco y saltó hacia ellos, justo en el momento en el que el leñador terminaba su trabajo y empujaba el árbol hacia el abismo.

El kalidah se estiró, tratando de llegar al otro lado, con las garras hacia delante. Tao saltó lejos del alcance de la criatura, al tiempo que SeHun se alzaba y cortaba el aire con el hacha, además de las garras del monstruo. Al otro lado del precipicio, los demás kalidahs se alzaron sobre sus patas traseras, rugiendo al tiempo que su compañero caía a las afiladas rocas.

-Vámonos…-pidió el humano sombrío.

En pocas horas, los viajeros llegaron al final del bosque. Frente a ellos se extendía un vasto campo de amapolas, y al otro lado de éste, adornando el horizonte, un enorme conjunto de edificios de color verde.

-Ciudad Esmeralda.


	9. Emerald City

-¡Uaaaa, que bonito!-exclamó Chanyeol, mirando alrededor-¿Qué es esto?

-Flores, amapolas la mayoría.

-Pues me gustan las flores: son muy bonitas.

-Y huelen bien.-añadió Tao (todavía en su aspecto animal). Aspiró con fuerza una de las flores al linde del camino, que se quedó pegada a su hocico, haciéndolo estornudar.

Sus compañeros rieron y emprendieron la marcha camino arriba, mientras LuHan cogía la flor, que había caído al suelo, y se la colocaba al felino en la oreja.

-Un momento. El Camino rodea el campo, llegaremos antes si lo atravesamos.-los detuvo el humano.

-Pero Baekhyun el Bueno te dijo que siguieras el Camino de Baldosas Amarillas.-protestó el espantapájaros confuso.

-Me dijo eso para que no me perdiera, pero ya se ve la ciudad, es imposible perderse.-explicó LuHan, señalando la urbe del horizonte.

Chanyeol frunció el ceño, pero siguió a los demás cuando se adentraron en la pradera.

El humano sacó dos manzanas de la bolsa que le había dado el granjero, le dio una al león y comenzó a comerse la otra, dándole trocitos a la perrita, ahora que veía su objetivo tan cerca no podía detenerse solo para comer.

Al rato comenzó a sentirse adormilado y se apoyó en el lomo de Tao, con las constantes preguntas de Chanyeol (SeHun había tomado el relevo a LuHan respondiéndolas) a modo de nana.

-¿Dónde está Byul?-preguntó entonces el espantapájaros, llamando la atención del agotado humano, que levantó la cabeza del cuello del león y buscó a su alrededor preocupado.

-¡Byul!-llamó-¿¡Dónde estás!?

Tao volvió a su forma casi humana y miró hacia el bosque, por donde habían venido. Sus orejas se movieron, detectando un sonido.

-¡Allí!-exclamó, corriendo hacia donde señalaba con los demás tras él.

Sacó a la pequeña de entre las flores y se la pasó a LuHan, que llegó a su lado resoplando y la cogió en brazos, aliviado.

-¿Está DORMIDA?-cuestionó el chico aturdido, oyendo los ronquidos provenientes de la bolita de pelo en sus brazos.

-Salid de aquí-ordenó SeHun a LuHan y Tao-. No es problema llevar a Byul, pero como vosotros dos os quedéis dormidos no podremos llevaros.

El humano asintió, comprendiendo: las flores eran somníferas.

-Tao ¿crees que puedes llevarnos?

El león asintió, volviendo a su forma animal y agachándose para dejar que el chico se subiera a su lomo.

-¡Chanyeol!-llamó, ya sobre el felino-Tenías razón, debería haberte hecho caso.

Se inclinó sobre Tao, agarrándose con una mano a su espesa melena y sosteniendo a Byul con la otra. Tao emprendió la carrera con un gran salto, dejando atrás a los otros dos enseguida.

-¿Ha dicho que yo tenía razón?-preguntó Chanyeol al leñador, anonadado.

SeHun sonrió un poco, le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad, dejando atrás a un todavía más sorprendido espantapájaros.

-¡Espérame!-llamó, corriendo detrás del chico de hojalata, con una de las sonrisas más amplias que se le había visto nunca.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-¡Uaaaa, que grande!-exclamó Chanyeol, admirando la elevada muralla verde y los edificios que asomaban por encima de ésta.

Los cuatro se habían detenido frente al gran portón de la entrada sur de Ciudad Esmeralda, sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¡Ya habían llegado!

-Bueno… ¿Entramos?-sugirió LuHan dubitativo.

Se miraron unos a otros, vacilando, y SeHun se adelantó y llamó a la puerta. Contuvieron la respiración, expectantes. Las dobles puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dejando salir el bullicio típico de una gran ciudad.

-¡Bienvenidos a Ciudad Esmeralda!-exclamó un guarda ataviado con una brillante armadura esmeralda- Esperamos que disfruten de su visita.

Los chicos devolvieron el saludo y se adentraron en la ciudad, mirándolo todo a su alrededor maravillados, parecían cuatro Chanyeols. Recorrieron bulevares y avenidas abarrotadas de gente, espectáculos callejeros y puestos de comida. Byul salió corriendo un par de veces, para inspeccionar es o aquello, y acabo ganándose un arresto en los brazos de LuHan.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el Palacio del Mago, situado justo en el centro de la ciudad, con una gigantesca cúpula de cristal verde y unas escaleras que quitarían las ganas de subir a cualquiera. Se detuvieron junto al puesto de guardia al lado de las escaleras y LuHan preguntó al guardia:

-¿Podemos ver al Mago?

-Llegáis tarde, la hora de visitas ha terminado-respondió éste sin mirarlos siquiera.

-¡Pero tenemos que ver al Mago, hemos hecho un viaje muy largo!-protestó Chanyeol- Seguro que el Mago quiere vernos, mira, este es LuHan, el Salvador de Munchkinland ¡el que mató al malvado Brujo del Este!

LuHan le dio un golpe en el brazo al espantapájaros, no le gustaba que lo llamara así, él no había hecho nada. Pero el comentario pareció funcionar, el guardia alzó la vista de lo que sea que tuviera entre manos y les dijo que esperaran, adentrándose en la caseta. Unos minutos después salió y les dijo:

-El Mago está en una reunión importante en este momento, os recibirá al atardecer. Mientras tanto podéis ir a adecentaros, nadie entra al Palacio con esas pintas.-terminó con desdén.

-Lo dice el que parece una lechuga metalizada.-comentó SeHun con su típico tono plano, alejándose con sus compañeros calle abajo.

-Ha sido un imbécil, pero tenía algo de razón.-LuHan miraba el reflejo del grupo en un escaparate, pensando que uno no conoce al gobernante de ningún sitio, por muy onírico que sea, después de dos días de viaje a pie sin darse al menos una ducha.

-Por allí.-señaló Tao, asomando las garras por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la ciudad y escondiéndolas al darse cuenta, mirando alrededor con temor para asegurarse de que nadie las hubiera visto.

Los compañeros siguieron al león, sin preguntarle cómo podía saber él a dónde ir, y encontraron, efectivamente, un local que atendería las necesidades específicas de cada uno de ellos. La munchkin que regentaba el lugar estuvo encantada de atender al Salvador y a sus acompañantes sin ningún coste (afortunadamente, ya que el único que tenía algo de dinero válido era SeHun).

El humano se dio una buena ducha, empujando al león y a la perrita a hacer lo mismo, mientras les lavaban la ropa en un cuarto contiguo. Al espantapájaros le sustituyeron toda la paja vieja y le dieron un buen masaje, mientras sacaban brillo al hombre de hojalata. Una vez aseados y vestidos pasaron a la zona del salón de belleza.

Pusieron a LuHan y Tao en sillas frente a espejos y comenzaron a peinarlos, mientras Chanyeol daba vueltas toqueteándolo todo. Unas barras de colores en un carrito llamaron su atención, y se detuvo a analizarlas.

SeHun se había sentado en un banco, con Byul hecha una bola a su lado, esperando a que los demás terminaran para poder irse, y el espantapájaros no dudó en sentarse detrás de él y utilizar las barras de colores. Cogió un mechón de los hilos plateados que formaban el pelo del chico de hojalata y lo frotó con una de las barras, descubriendo, maravillado, que el pelo se quedaba de ese color. El leñador no se movió, dejó que el otro siguiera con su juego, coloreándole el pelo de diferentes colores, hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el resultado.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó entonces, plantándolo frente a un espejo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

SeHun miró su reflejo en el espejo. Volvió a mirarlo. No podía apartar la mirada, parecía que un arcoíris se hubiera estrellado contra su pelo.

-Vaya, me gusta tu estilo, SeHun-comentó entonces LuHan, ya perfectamente peinado, con Tao a su lado-. Buen trabajo, Chanyeol.

Faltaba poco para la hora acordada para su entrevista con el Mago, y ya estaban listos, al fin conseguirían aquello que deseaban, y no podían estar más felices ¿verdad?

“No quiero despertar aun.” pensó LuHan.


	10. The Wizard

-¿Puedo ayudaros?-inquirió el guardia (que seguramente acababa de relevar a su malhumorado compañero) a la entrada del Palacio del Mago.

 

-Sí, teníamos una cita con el Mago.

 

-Oh ¿tú eres LuHan?

 

El chico asintió y el hombre salió de la caseta y le entregó cuatro pares de gafas.

 

-Nadie puede mirar al Mago directamente-explicó al ver la mirada de incomprensión del humano y sus compañeros-, es por vuestro bien. No tenemos para el perrito, tendrás que taparle los ojos-añadió, viendo a la pequeña Byul, casi dormida en brazos de LuHan-. Ahora ponéoslas y subid, el Gran Oz os recibirá.

 

Los viajeros se dieron las manos, respiraron hondo y comenzaron a subir la escalinata.

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

-¡Ya vienen, están subiendo!

 

-Tranquilízate, Minseok, he hecho esto cientos de veces, no va a pasar nada. Conseguiré esos zapatos para ti y me desharé del crio para que no cree ningún problema.-tranquilizó Chen tras él.

 

-No puedes devolverlo a su casa ¿verdad?

 

-Imposible, nadie controla la Tormenta.

 

Minseok suspiró, se apartó del ventanal y besó al otro en la comisura de los labios.

 

-Estaré fuera, hazlo como sabes.

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

-¿Falta mucho?-inquirió Chanyeol por millonésima vez.

 

Llevaban más de media hora recorriendo el Palacio, por anchos pasillos y amplios salones, sin conseguir llegar a su objetivo: el Salón del Trono.

 

-¡Por aquí!-llamó un hombre vestido de amarillo frente a ellos.

 

Los chicos se acercaron a él, pero SeHun se quedó detrás, mirando al desconocido con recelo.

 

-Este sitio es un laberinto si no has estado antes, el Salón del Trono está por aquí.-comentó indicándoles que le siguieran con una sonrisa.

 

-Muchas gracias, no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos dando vueltas-agradeció LuHan.

 

-Un momento-los detuvo el leñador-. Sé quién eres, XiuMin, hermano de los malvados brujos de Oz. ¿Por qué deberíamos fiarnos de ti?

 

-Vaya, un compatriota de Munchkinland, supongo, nunca oí hablar de un chico de hojalata-respondió sin responder.

 

-No era de hojalata hasta que tus hermanos decidieron que sería más útil así.

 

-Sí, YiXing nunca tuvo la azotea muy bien amueblada, con aquel lavado de cerebro unionista que le hizo nuestro padre, pero en los últimos años fue a peor-relató-, por eso me pasé al bando del Mago, él es lo que Oz realmente necesita. Claro que nadie debía saberlo, esa era la clave.

 

-¿Estás diciendo que eras un… espía?-cuestionó LuHan incrédulo-¿Espiabas a tu propio hermano?

 

-Intentaba evitar que hiciera más daño, y que le hicieran daño a él-se defendió con una expresión entre herida y acusadora.

 

El chico agachó la cabeza, empezaba a asimilar que, de una forma u otra, sueño o no, había provocado la muerte de una persona. Había matado al hermano del hombre frente a él, y ahora las consecuencias iban a caerle encima.

 

-Lo siento-susurró con un hilo de voz.

 

Pero el momento pasó, el menor de los hermanos más famosos de Oz simplemente carraspeó y les indicó el camino.

 

-Aquí es.

 

Frente a ellos se alzaba una enorme doble puerta de color esmeralda, con cristales del mismo color decorándola.

 

-Adelante, os está esperando.

 

-¿Seguro que ya estamos? No habrá otro pasillo eterno hasta llegar o algo así ¿verdad? Estamos hartos de creer que hemos llegado y que resulte no ser verdad.

 

-No os preocupéis, tras ésta puerta están el Salón del Trono y el Maravilloso Mago de Oz. Que no es muy paciente, así que deberíais entrar ya.

 

LuHan miró a sus compañeros, mientras Byul arañaba la puerta ansiosa con sus patitas delanteras. El chico se giró, cogió aire y llamó a la puerta.

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

-Llegáis tarde-tronó una voz en la oscuridad.

 

-¡Lo sentimos mucho!-exclamó Tao, ocultándose tras la espalda de LuHan. El chico rodó los ojos.

 

La estancia comenzó a iluminarse, al principio con una luz tenue, y luego un fogonazo cegó a los viajeros. Cuando abrieron los ojos descubrieron ante ellos una gigantesca cabeza brillante flotando sobre el trono del Mago.

 

-Soy Oz, el Grande y Poderoso. ¿Qué queréis de mí?-cuestionó la cabeza con voz solemne.

 

-Yo quiero volver a mi mundo con Byul-dijo el humano dando un paso adelante-, y mis amigos buscan un cerebro, un corazón y coraje-añadió, señalándolos uno por uno.

 

-¿Y porque debería daros algo a cambio de nada?

 

Los amigos se miraron con incertidumbre, no se esperaban esa pregunta, no tenían nada que pudiera interesar al Mago.

 

-Te propongo algo, pequeño. Dame esos zapatos de cristal y te enviaré de vuelta a tu mundo.

 

El rostro del chico se iluminó, y se apresuró a sacarse los zapatos del Malvado Brujo del Este. Sólo que los zapatos no parecían estar por la labor. Dio igual como o cuanto lo intentaron, con Tao sujetando al humano por las axilas y los otros dos tirando cada uno de un zapato.

 

-Está bien, dejadlo ya, debe ser por el hechizo de Lord BaekHyun, hagamos otra cosa-suspiró la gran cabeza-. Id al país de los winkies y matad al Malvado Brujo del Oeste. Cuando él muera os daré lo que ansiáis.

 

-Pero…-comenzó el león.

 

-¡Yo no quiero matar a nadie!-interrumpió LuHan.

 

-Demasiado tarde ¿no crees?

 

Un pesado silencio llenó la estancia.

 

-Podéis alojaros en el Palacio esta noche, pero mañana me gustaría recibir noticias de que habéis sido vistos saliendo por la Puerta Oeste.

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Aquella noche, en la mullida cama de la habitación que le había sido asignada, LuHan sonreía contra la almohada, aun no tenía que despertar.


	11. Heartless

SeHun estaba sentado con la espalda recta en la cama, esperando a que pasara el poco tiempo que quedaba para el amanecer, cuando oyó un ruido. Parecía como si alguien hubiera llamado con algo blando o tirado alguna cosa a la puerta.

 

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó una voz al otro lado.

 

-Nada te lo impide.

 

La puerta se abrió y Chanyeol entró a la habitación.

 

-He estado paseando por la ciudad, la gente es muy simpática, me han contado muchas cosas sobre el Brujo-comentó, lanzándose a los pies de la cama-. Dicen que tiene un ojo que siempre está abierto, que puede cambiar de piel como un lagarto, y que su alma es tan impura que el agua le derretiría.

 

-Entonces no será difícil matarlo.

 

\- También me han contado que hay Animales rebeldes dándole cobijo, aunque eso no lo he entendido muy bien…

 

Chanyeol se quedó mirando al chico de hojalata, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener la pregunta que le había rondado la cabeza desde que lo conocía. Había comprendido que hablar de aquello hería al leñador, pero en ese momento sentía que necesitaba saberlo, comprender la historia de SeHun.

 

-¿Qué pasó?-inquirió, sentándose y mirándole con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz-¿Por qué te hizo de hojalata?

 

El chico le devolvió la mirada sin verle, con la vista puesta en algún lugar lejos de allí, en un tiempo igual de lejano.

 

-Iba a casarme-comenzó de improviso-. Yo era el leñador del pueblo, ella la criada de una vieja granjera, nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y nos prometimos. Pero la vieja granjera se opuso al matrimonio; sus tres hijos se habían alistado en el ejército y no tenía a nadie más que a Gara-detuvo la narración un momento, hacía tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre.

 

Chanyeol aprovechó la interrupción para cambiar de postura, doblando las piernas y agarrándose los pies con las manos, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

 

-Así que pidió audiencia con el Brujo del Este y le pidió que rompiera el matrimonio. “No te preocupes” me dijo mientras me arrancaba el corazón, sonriéndome como si me estuviera haciendo un gran favor del que yo aún no era consciente “, el único amor que necesitas es el del Dios Innominado”. Se marchó y me dejó ahí, desangrándome. Pero el otro no, el verde se quedó el tiempo suficiente para murmurar unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y ver cómo me retorcía de dolor por su hechizo hasta que perdí la consciencia. Creí que había muerto, pero desperté en mi cama, creyendo que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla que ya había terminado.

 

-Pero no fue así…

 

-No, no fue así. Gara me encontró de esta forma-se señaló a sí mismo con desdén- frente a mi casa, me metió en la cama y cuidó de mí hasta que desperté. Pero yo me había convertido en un monstruo, una figura de hojalata sin corazón ¿Qué clase de vida podría darle? “Ahora que no tengo corazón, no tengo ningún motivo para casarme contigo, así que tú no tienes ningún motivo para cuidar de mi” le dije. Al principio no me tomó en serio, pensó que estaba bromeando, pero no tengo corazón, eso es un hecho. Le costó mucho asimilarlo, era una persona terca-comentó con una triste y casi imperceptible sonrisa-, pero sentía que yo no era el mismo. Un día le dije que se marchara  y ya no volví a verla.

 

Chanyeol tenía ahora la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus piernas, esperando una continuación que no llegó.

 

-¿Y ya está?-preguntó incrédulo- ¿Así terminó todo?

 

-Lo próximo relevante que pasó fue que vosotros aparecisteis.

 

-Dejaste de moverte cuando ella se marchó-comprendió el espantapájaros-, aún la amabas.

 

-No tengo corazón-explicó SeHun.

 

-Y yo no tengo cerebro-replicó Chanyeol levantándose de la cama con el ceño fruncido-, pero desde que emprendimos este viaje he aprendido muchísimas cosas y he creado muchos recuerdos. Lo de tu corazón no es más que una triste excusa, tú eres el cobarde, no Tao.

 

El leñador se quedó en la cama, con la mirada fija en la puerta que Chanyeol había cerrado de un portazo al salir. El primer rayo de sol entró por la ventana y se reflejó en su cuerpo, iluminando la habitación.

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

El cielo apenas empezaba a clarear sobre las montañas en las que se asentaba el palacio de Kiamo Ko, pero Kai ya subía las escaleras que conducían a la torre del brujo, con el desayuno caliente en la bandeja.

 

Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, o al menos eso intentó. La puerta, contra todo precedente, estaba cerrada. La empujó un par de veces más, pensando que tal vez simplemente estaba atrancada, después de todo era una puerta vieja. Pero dio igual como lo intentara, la puerta no solo estaba cerrada, estaba bloqueada por un hechizo, simple pero efectivo, que no lo dejaría entrar.

 

Kai suspiró, dejó la bandeja en el suelo y volvió escaleras abajo, Kris no necesitaba llegar a esos extremos para evitarle.

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?-inquirió LuHan durante el desayuno al espantapájaros, que estaba extrañamente silencioso.

 

-No me pasa nada-respondió el chico de paja con una sonrisa de paja-, solo pensaba en el Brujo, la gente de la ciudad le tiene mucho miedo, matarlo sería una buena acción.

 

-Puede que sí…-dijo el chico pensativo.

 

-Bueno, no me gusta el Mago, y me aterra la sola idea de intentar matar al Brujo, podríamos ayudar a Oz de alguna otra manera-comentó Tao-. Aunque así no consigamos lo que deseamos, seguro que hay otras formas-y así LuHan no tendría que irse.

 

-Yo voy a matar al Brujo-informó SeHun con voz plana, atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros.

 

-¿Al fin admites que si quieres recuperar el corazón?-picó el humano.

 

-Me da igual tener corazón o no, el brujo merece morir y morirá, con o sin vosotros.

 

Chanyeol se inclinó para darle algo de comer a Byul y dijo:

 

-Yo voy.

 

LuHan miró de uno a otro y cogió aire.

 

-Vosotros me habéis acompañado hasta aquí, yo os acompañaré a vosotros.

 

Tao suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza, golpeando la mesa con una fuerza inesperada.

 

-¡Au!-saltó de la silla y cayó hacia atrás.

 

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, las miradas de Chanyeol y SeHun se cruzaron, y la tensión desapareció. El espantapájaros le dedico una sonrisa de verdad, y el leñador le devolvió otra.

 

-Está bien, supongo que eso significa que tú también vienes-LuHan ayudó al león a levantarse entre risas.

 

-Hasta el fin del mundo-susurró sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos fijos en los del chico.

 

-Y tal vez lo sea-añadió SeHun-, más allá del Vinkus solo está el inhabitable desierto que rodea Oz.

 

-Bueno, afortunadamente, no tenemos que ir más allá.

 

-No, solo tenemos que subir a la cima de la montaña más alta de la cordillera más extensa de Oz. Ahí tiene el castillo el Brujo-terminó el leñador, señalando por la ventana hacia el Oeste, donde se intuía la silueta de los Grandes Kells.

 

El hogar del Malvado Brujo del Oeste.


	12. About Oz

-¡Antes de irnos tenemos que pasar por el Parque de los Ciervos de Oz! Intenté entrar anoche, pero estaba cerrado-Chanyeol volvía a ser el de siempre, saltando emocionado alrededor de sus compañeros-. ¡Oh, y el Arco del Mago, tenéis que verlo, es una pasada!

 

-Bueno, supongo que podemos hacer algo de turismo, y de paso pasamos por el salón de belleza de ayer para darle las gracias a la propietaria-propuso LuHan.

 

-Si vais a hacer turismo deberíais ver también la estación del tren y las Fuentes de Ozma, merece la pena-les sugirió la doncella que les retiraba el desayuno.

 

-¿Quién es Ozma?-inquirió el espantapájaros.

 

-¿Qué…?-la doncella parecía conmocionada-¿¡Que quién es Ozma!? ¿Cómo puedes no saber quién es Ozma? Es como si no supieras sumar.

 

-¿Qué es sumar?

 

Tao y LuHan rieron mientras la doncella los miraba ligeramente ofendida, y Chanyeol seguía con la cabeza inclinada en gesto de desconcierto.

 

-Ozma fue la última reina de Oz-explicó SeHun- antes de la llegada del Mago.

 

-Bueno, realmente todas las reinas de Oz se llamaban Ozma, u Oz, si era chico-añadió la doncella-. Si queréis puedo daros un tour por la ciudad y hablaros sobre la historia de Oz, es un tema apasionante.

 

-¡Claro! Será genial aprender más sobre este mundo-se emocionó LuHan.

 

-¿Pero no tienes que trabajar?-cuestionó el león con recelo.

 

-No hay problema, le pediré a una amiga que me sustituya hoy. ¿Os parece que nos veamos en media hora en las escaleras de entrada?-sin esperar respuesta, la muchacha ya estaba corriendo hacia la cocina, empujando el carro con los restos del desayuno- ¡Prepararé provisiones para el viaje!

 

-¡Espera!-llamó LuHan- No nos has dicho tu nombre.

 

La chica se detuvo en la puerta de servicio y les dedicó una sonrisa.

 

-Podéis llamarme Minnie.

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

La chica los recogió donde habían quedado con un vestido morado mucho más voluminoso que el verde de doncella con el que la habían conocido y los llevó hacia el norte, hacia las Fuentes de Ozma.

 

-Es lo que más cerca está-les dijo.

 

Les habló sobre la historia de Oz, aunque a LuHan (de cuyo brazo se había colgado Minnie) le pareció más bien mitología. Contó cómo un día Lurlina, reina de las hadas, decidió sobrevolar el mundo con su comitiva, y al ver el inhóspito desierto que se extendía bajo ella derramó una lágrima. De esa lágrima nacieron ríos y lagos, bosques y pantanos, y la vida comenzó.

 

 -Pero no podía dejar a su suerte el reino de ensueño que acababa de crear-relató-, así que le encomendó el reinado a su hija Ozma, y llamó al lugar “Oz” en su honor, para que supiera que, aunque ya no pudiera volver al reino de las hadas, siempre tendría un hogar-se detuvo al girar la esquina del palacio y señaló algo a la izquierda-. Las Fuentes de Ozma simbolizan la creación de Oz y el nombramiento de la primera Ozma como soberana absoluta de Oz.

 

Los turistas admiraron las fuentes maravillados. Decenas de estatuas de hadas sobresalían del agua alrededor de la que debía representar a la primera Ozma, que quedaba por encima de las demás, fuera del alcance del agua que las empapaba. Grabado en el borde de la fuente se apreciaba un relieve en el que se veía a Lurlina derramar una lágrima, que subía hacia la fuente y se fusionaba con el agua.

 

-Es precioso…-susurró el humano.

 

Bajaron por la Alameda Real y se desviaron hacia la plaza de San Baekhyun (“Oh no, llamaron al Brujo como al santo.” Respondió Minnie riendo cuando le preguntaron si Baekhyun el Bueno era santo), para darle las gracias una vez más a la mujer del Aestheticum, como la chica les explicó que se llamaba el lugar.

 

Se entretuvieron más tiempo del planeado en el Parque de los Ciervos, ya que estos parecían haberle cogido cariño a Tao y no le dejaban marcharse. Pasaron bajo el Arco del Mago, que representaba la llegada del hechicero al reino y al gobierno.

 

-Llegó volando desde otro mundo-les contó la doncella-, colgando de un extraño huevo de tela flotante-LuHan reconoció el grabado de un globo estático en la parte superior del monumento-. En aquel tiempo la última Ozma, la Biliosa, había muerto por un extraño incidente con matarratas. Su hijo el príncipe Oz era casi un recién nacido, así que su padre hizo las veces de regente. Hasta que el Mago llegó-señaló cada imagen del Arco que correspondía a lo que contaba-. Mató al regente y el pequeño Oz desapareció. Hay quien dice que se oculta tras una cascada como San WuFan, y que resurgirá en la hora más oscura de Oz para salvarnos a todos.

 

-Hace 20 años de aquello, Oz está muerto y enterrado o pudriéndose en Sudescaleras-replicó SeHun.

 

-Sí, esa es la versión más extendida-admitió Minnie riendo-. Y tampoco es como si alguien fuera a meterse a la cárcel de Sudescaleras para sacarlo.

 

-¡Eso es horrible!-se escandalizó el humano.

 

-Bueno, Pastorius no era demasiado querido, acabar con él fue casi un acto heroico. Supongo que por eso no se sabe nada de Oz, matar a un bebé ya no estaría tan bien visto.

 

LuHan asintió, no muy convencido, y siguió caminando.

 

-Calle arriba está el Terminus, la Estación de Tren de Ciudad Esmeralda-continuó explicando la chica.

 

De repente Byul dio un ladrido y comenzó a correr hacia una calle a mano izquierda.

 

-¡Oh no, por ahí no!-exclamó la doncella, soltando el brazo de LuHan y atrapando a la perrita- Esa es la calle que va a la Plaza de las Meretrices, no podemos pasar por ahí.

 

-¿Qué es una meretriz? Suena a pájaro. ¿Son pájaros que comen perros?-inquirió el espantapájaros.

 

Los compañeros se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno respondió. Dio igual cuantas veces y de cuantas maneras diferentes lo preguntara, los otros solo desviaban la mirada y cambiaban de tema.

 

-Si vais a Kiamo Ko tendréis que salir por la Puerta Oeste.

 

-No es un nombre muy original-comentó Tao en tono despectivo. No le gustaba la chica, era demasiado amable, demasiado inocente, demasiado bonita.

 

-Cierto, nunca me había parado a pensarlo-respondió la muchacha sin hacer caso del tono-. Aunque es un nombre más digno que el de la Ratonera Munchkin, por la que entrasteis. Y más exacto que la Puerta de Shiz, que realmente va a todo Gillikin-terminó con una risita.

 

Definitivamente, demasiado amable.


End file.
